Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a two-in-one detachable laptop computer (i.e., a detachable NB) is composed of a tablet computer and a keyboard device. In order to let users can adjust the inclination of the screen of the tablet computer on the keyboard device after the tablet computer is connected to the keyboard device, a recess is usually designed in a side of the tablet computer and a protruding pillar is usually designed on a side of the keyboard device having a hinge base by manufacturer. When the recess of the tablet computer is coupled to the protruding pillar of the hinge base, the tablet computer may receive a force to rotate the hinge base through the protruding pillar.
However, after the tablet computer is separated from the keyboard device, the protruding pillar of the keyboard device protrudes from the hinge base too much, such as in a range from about 6 mm to 8 mm. As a result, not only is the outer appearance of the keyboard device limited, but also the protruding pillar may easily be damaged by an external force since the protruding pillar protrudes outward too much. In addition, if the height of the protruding pillar of the keyboard device is reduced, the protruding pillar on the hinge base may easily be separated from the recess of the tablet computer when the tablet computer is rotated on the hinge base of the keyboard device, which is an inconvenient factor for users.